Try to save Heaven
by med6410
Summary: Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Ils subissent tous ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir il y a tant d'années... Selon les dires de mon père, la vengeance est un pécher... Mais est-ce un pécher de vouloir reconstruire sa maison à sa manière ?


**Voilà, un nouvel os =)**

**Je sais qu'il est court mais ne me tuer pas :( Cette fois sa longueur est calculée !**

**En tout cas, cet os ce place après la saison 8 et est du point de vue d'un personnage que l'on ne voit que rarement dans les os sur le même sujet.**

**Je vous souhaite un excellente lecture !**

**ps : je souhaite vraiment remercier mon amie Alicemeyer qui fait un travail extraordinaire en corrigeant ce qui ne vas pas concernant les personnages dans ma fictions et mes os ! Vous pouvez l'aplaudir comme il se doit, car sans cette artiste de l'écriture les personnages de supernatural ne serait plus du tout ce qu'ils sont ! Pour tout ce qu'elle fait et fera, je lui dit un énorme MERCI !**

* * *

J'étais le Premier.

Le plus haut ange du monde céleste.

Création de Dieu, on s'était plût à dire que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le voir, le toucher et l'entendre. J'étais celui qui offrait les révélations aux anges leur permettant d'entendre avec discernement les paroles de Dieu. Pourvu d'une petite paire d'aile, mais en bas de la hiérarchie et ne pouvait par conséquent jamais quitter l'éden sous peine de briser l'harmonie des dimensions.

Dieu.

Mon père.

Celui qui m'a arraché de l'obscurité et m'a fait assoir à ses pieds pour écrire sa parole. Quand il est parti, mes frères et sœurs ont été désemparés. Ils étaient comme perdus. Alors, les Archanges se sont dit que, s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir leur « papa » alors, ils auraient son scribe. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin des humains sans la Parole de Dieu. Alors, j'ai réalisé qu'ils se rendraient compte qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. J'ai donc décidé de partir, de me cacher, de « faire l'autruche » comme l'avait si bien dit ce stupide humain. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah.. Oui... Dean Winchester !

Mais, revenons à mon histoire. Je suis donc descendu sur Terre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait qu'écouter, puis lire les histoires que ces mortels avaient à m'apporter. De se fait, je me suis retiré de mon monde, me tenant à l'écart de ma « famille » qui m'avait elle-même chassé de chez nous. C'était quelque chose à regarder ce que ces êtres étranges avaient apporté à la Terre.

Tout le chaos... le meurtre... à l'état brut, l'invention dingue de Dieu ! Des singes sans poil ! C'étaient extraordinaires ! C'était Dieu leur narrateur ! La vraie fleur du « libre arbitre » ! Tous ces mondes qu'ils avaient eu-même créé à travers leurs histoires...

Mais, j'ai enfin réussi.

Faire chuter les anges du Paradis.

J'étais triste d'avoir dû utiliser mon petit frère Castiel. D'avoir sacrifié sa grâce pour accomplir ma mission. Il m'en voudra, c'était certain, mais il comprendra avec le temps. Tout comme le reste de ma famille.

Le Paradis n'est plus.

Les anges tombent, leur grâce arrachée par ma décision. De la Terre mes chers humains devaient se demander pourquoi des boules de feu déchiraient la nuit. Enfin, ils écriront d'autres histoires sur cette nuit...

Maintenant, il faut penser à la reconstruction.

M'aidera-tu ma sœur ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne le peux plus, toi qui te chargés de remettre tant de nos frères dans ce que tu pensais être le droit chemin ...  
La première fois que je t'ai connu, tu n'était qu'un bébé ange. Un ange que j'ai prit sous mon aile. Tu as été la seule que j'ai regretté quand je suis partit en exile.

Je suis désolé d'en être arrivé là, mais je t'avais dis d'arrêter ! Je t'avais prévenue que tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu lirais dans mon esprit ! Mais, en tête de mule que tu étais, tu ne m'as pas écouté et j'ai dû t'enfoncer ta propre arme de torture dans ta sublime tête d'ange...

Vous !

Archanges !

Vos actes ont provoqué notre perte !

Notre frère, Castiel, en est arrivé à massacré les deux tiers d'entre nous, car il voulait prendre la place de notre père ! Qu'elle étrange ambition quand on y pense tu ne trouves pas ?

Enfin, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à faire le tour de notre monde pour déloger les quelques poches de résistances qui s'accrochent encore à cette splendeur et leur faire comprendre que ma décision était la seule envisageable pour pouvoir réparer les dégât que les archanges, tes « anges » de mains et toi avaient provoqué en voulant faire le bien !

Je serai le nouveau père !

Le Reconstructeur du Paradis !

Le Dieu de toute chose !

Le nouveau Paradis sera pure !

La moindre contestation d'un ordre direct sera puni !

Le père que vous chérissait tant ne le mérite pas ! Il vous a abandonné ! Vous a laissé seul avec pour seule instruction : veiller sur l'humanité. Je ne comprendrais jamais les décisions que vous avez prises en son nom, mais, maintenant tout vas changer. Je te le promets !

* * *

**Alors qu'en avait vous penser ?**

**Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait =)**

**En tous cas, laissé un commentaire pour me dire vos impressions =p**

**Et au plaisir de vous revoir pour un autre os qui sais ;D**

**ps : Je souhaite bien du courage à tous ceux/celles qui vont, comme moi, passer bientôt les épreuves du bac et qui sont en pleine révision !**


End file.
